VOX Box: The Task At Hand 1
Characters * Lock-Up * "William Cobb" * Joker * Deathstroke * Man-Bat Location * Arkham Asylum Black Wing, Gotham City, NJ * January 31st 2017, 0901 EST VOX Archive * "William Cobb": gasp Geez... That was buried in there deep... It's okay, Dick... You don't need fingernails, right? chuckle Let's see... The bug appears to be working... tap Ahem? Hello? Hello? Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? * SIGNAL DISABLED by Partition Admin: [[Helena Bertinelli|Huntress]] * "William Cobb": sigh Look, Babs... if you can hear me... I could use some extraction. Waller knows something's up with me. That Flag guy is about to beat it out of me... or he would, if Bruce didn't train me so damn well to the point that my mouth just won't respond to torture anymore, even if I want to. * Lock-Up: You talking to yourself again, Cobb? * "William Cobb": bug muffled Who the hell are you anyway? * Lock-Up: Ha, good one, Cobb. So, look's like Waller wants to have another word. Let's go. hitting iron bar, electric crackle Now. * "William Cobb": bug fitted to ear Sure, whatever... I swear if you zap me again for no reason, i'm going to shove that taser stick between your teeth. * Lock-Up: You're just full of jokes today, ain't ya, Cobb? [Man-Bat: door opens, rapid footsteps, wings flap, loud bat screech] What the hell?! thud, baton rolling * "William Cobb": footsteps Was that... Man-Bat? * Deathstroke: Sure was... Hey, that you, Cobb? footsteps This where they been keeping you? I have't seen you in years. I got to say, you look good. * "William Cobb": Deathstroke? * Deathstroke: scoff Please, Billy... Call me Slade... and no need for the taser. we ain't here to hurt you. On the contrary, I don't care if you make a run for it. * "William Cobb": Fine... Slade, what are you doing here? This a breakout? * Deathstroke: This ain't no breakout, Billy. This is the breakout! * "William Cobb": And Man-Bat? He's with you? * Deathstroke: [Man-Bat: 'loud footsteps, sniff, bat screech] More or less, yeah... I kinda got a psychic leash on him... Long story. I'd love to catch up, but I got guards to kill and prisoners to free. You know how is it... Say, you going back to Court after they left you out to rot in here? If not, I bet Ra's could find a use for you... El Penitente might even be able to whip up that serum for you. chuckle Actually, I'm retty sure he's the one doing that in here for you... * '"William Cobb": You're asking me if I want to join the League of Assassins? I... I got to say, it's tempting. Mind if I help you while I think it over? * Deathstroke: Sure! We can always use an extra hand... You good with that stick or want a blade? * "William Cobb": This stick is fine... * Deathstroke: Great... I'll run ahead. Grab whatever else you need from your cell and catch up. footsteps Come on, ugly! [Man-Bat: 'bat screech, wings flap, rush of air] * '"William Cobb": enhancement: Great news, Dick... Babs and the rest of your friends may have abandoned you, but you're making new fones already! chuckle enhancement: Okay... good... a steady pulse. Man-Bat just knocked him out... Still, a promiseis a promise. crackle, tremble, rapid footsteps * Joker: Hey! Billyboy! Yes! You! You wanna toss me that dumb lug's keys by chance? * "William Cobb": Joker... What a day... * Deathstroke: Don't even think about it, Cobb! That clown's off limits. He's an enemy to the League. We don't do him favors. * Joker: Oh, come on! You're still sore about that one stupid Bat-brat! That was ages ago... I can't even remember his na-ay! crackle, thud * "William Cobb": enhancement: His name was Jason... and that one was for him... and Barbara, too. * Deathstroke: chuckle Good show, Cobb! Already scoring brownie points with Ra' as Ghul. I'll let him know you zapped the clown good. * "William Cobb": footsteps Yeah... No problem. It was my pleasure. His jokes suck. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Gray Areas. * Story continues in VOX Box: The Task At Hand 2. * Debut of Man-Bat. * Its revealed why Talia wanted Man-Bat freed in VOX Box: False Faces. * Deathstroke hints that El Penitente may work inside Arkham. * Joker got in Ra's bad side in Oracle Files: Joker 2, when he broke his deal with him and tortured and killed Jason Todd. Links and References * VOX Box: The Task At Hand 1 Category:VOX Box Category:Lyle Bolton/Appearances Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Joker/Appearances Category:Slade Wilson/Appearances Category:Kirk Langstrom/Appearances Category:League of Assassins/Appearances Category:Arkham Asylum/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances